<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no refunds by mireailles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095168">no refunds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mireailles/pseuds/mireailles'>mireailles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mireailles/pseuds/mireailles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitsune!Eren and Kitsune!Zeke. “I knew you would come around.” He’s curled up, only one eye visible. “You’re not like Jean, you understand what needs to be done in order to survive.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager &amp; Zeke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. no refunds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>X_x not really sure where I was going with this. It's mostly a writing exercise.</p>
<p>Inspirations:</p>
<p>Bear &amp; Breakfast trailer: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmA6s_fVUHw">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmA6s_fVUHw</a></p>
<p>Paradox - A Rusty Lake Film: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZXFaaQJb0c">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZXFaaQJb0c</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They step off the bus a stop away from the actual destination.</p><p>By then, it's dark outside and the woods where they end up cutting through feels eerie. At least it would, to someone unaccustomed to it but to Eren it feels safe. Most of the animals aren't too much trouble and it's easier to sneak through in their fox forms. Zeke, large and massive, like a white cloud gliding through the forest. Eren, bumbling with his three legs and one eye. Zeke stops in a clearing where a small halo of light crawls on the forest floor.</p><p>He nods to Eren. "Here's the hotel."</p><p>Eren lumbers up to where Zeke is, tilts his head. "Is this the entrance?"</p><p>Zeke shakes his head. "No, it's a window near the reception area." He turns so that he's facing Eren, a smile creeping up his face. "The guests think they're getting a good look at nature but it's actually a good spot to do a little window shopping."</p><p>Eren squints, gets up on his tiptoes. "I can't see anything."</p><p>"You can go a little closer," Zeke says. "I don't wanna get too close, my white fur and all. You should be alright, it's too dark out now, no one will see you."</p><p>Eren nods, takes a few steps until he spots the large window and inside, the backs of two expensive looking chairs. A chandelier on the ceiling, he can see the reception desk just up ahead. A family, brown-skinned and pulling a suitcase come up to the chairs. The father and mother too occupied, pass by without even a second glance at Eren. Two brothers running behind them. The first goes by without any trouble but the second runs to where his brother's disappeared to, skids to a halt. He backtracks until he's staring at Eren, Eren gapes.</p><p>"Foxy," the boy says, high and friendly.</p><p>He waves before he disappears to wherever his parents and brother's gone off to, leaving Eren gaping at his reflection in the glass.</p><p>The receptionist is a tall, blonde woman with a short haircut.</p><p>She smiles and it's all too bright and cheery for Eren's comfort. Zeke smiles back, like they're sharing a secret. He doesn't know how but she seems to recognize Zeke, taking on a completely different form than the one he was born with. He's tall with a head of black hair, the appearance of a teenager, yet, still taller than Eren. Eren shifts, looking down at the pristine, waxed floor.</p><p>"Have you come to stay with us for long?" she asks as she's checking Zeke in.</p><p>Zeke shakes his head. "Just for the week. I hope everything is well."</p><p>"Of course," she says. "Your usual room, I take it?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And who do you have with you today?" she says, turning her attention to Eren.</p><p>Zeke puts a hand on Eren's shoulder, pulls him close so that he's pressed to his chest. "A friend, I'm here to show him the ropes, you know."</p><p>"Of course," she say again, eyes glinting mischievously. "If you need any assistance, please let me know."</p><p>Zeke smiles and it's wide and malicious, completely uncomfortable in the body he's chosen. "Thanks, I'll be seeing you."</p><p>Eren dumps his bag on the bed and Zeke carefully puts his bag on the floor. He's fiddling with the cardkey and a piece of paper the receptionist's given him. He's unfolding it from the cardkey while Eren limps around to the bed, sitting on the edge and leaning his crutch up against it.</p><p>Zeke flashes the paper to Eren. "This is Yelena's schedule."</p><p>"Yelena?"</p><p>"The woman at the front desk. Best to go to her for anything, none of her lackeys know what's going on." He pauses. "Some would but I wouldn't risk it. She's good for anything."</p><p>He places the paper on the bedside table between the two beds.</p><p>They have breakfast in the hotel restaurant, taking up a table near a large window. It's a beautiful view of the forest, all it's greenery, overlooking a small bridge and a stream that he can hear flowing. Zeke tells him, it's an English-style restaurant so there's more English food, like pancakes, toast and oatmeal. Zeke's got a plate of fruits, Eren's got eggs and bacon.</p><p>"Remember what dad used to say," Zeke says, holding up four fingers. "Hair, face, nails, and teeth. That's what you need to destroy in order to take a person's identity."</p><p>"What are we doing after this?"</p><p>Zeke stares at the window. "We'll go into the forest, there's some sort of hike every hour if you want."</p><p>"That place you took me to before we checked in," Eren says. "I want to go back there again."</p><p>"Alright then."</p><p>After breakfast, Zeke takes Eren through the emergency exits, and they slip out into the forest. In a curl of smoke, Eren shifts back into his fox form. Since the incident, he's preferred it over his human form. With his fox form, he's able to accommodate for all he's lacking. He barely registers his left leg, missing and he knows how to position himself to pounce on things while his depth perception is handicapped with his one eye.</p><p>He sits, shaded by two trees, staring into the lobby. Zeke watches too, he's a few feet away from Eren, shifts from human to fox every hour or so. There's a couple of people that catch his attention and his ears perk up, watching them pass the lobby to the elevator. Zeke perks up at a few as well, mostly women but he always loses interest when they pass out of his field of vision. One blonde haired woman, he trails until she disappears into the elevators.</p><p>Eren lies down, pillowing his head in between his paws when he spots the boy again. As his parents and brother's passing by, he stops, presses his face to the glass. Eyes lit up with wonder, Eren flattens his ears, waits until they're out of sight. He picks himself up and bounds back to the emergency exit, shifts back into his human form and grabs the crutch leaning against the door.</p><p>Yelena's on the phone when he manages to get up to her.</p><p>She spots Eren and puts down the phone. "Yes?"</p><p>Eren has to take a step back as she's leaning forward, giving him an intense, almost fanatical stare. Eren swallows. "That family that just came by, what room are they staying in?"</p><p>Yelena turns to the corridor. "The middle eastern family, right? They're in room one thirteen. Would you like the key?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Alright then."</p><p>He turns to leave when Yelena says, "that room has a window, it's a little high but I think you can probably look in. On your toes of course."</p><p>Eren turns around. "Where?"</p><p>Yelena nods to the left. "Take the emergency exit, then take a left to the other side of the building."</p><p> </p><p>Zeke’s more amused that he’s been left behind.</p><p>He comes into their room with such a dramatic and comical flourish that Eren looks away. Eren’s sitting up in his bed, the piece of paper with Yelena’s schedule in his hand. The bedside lamp on and emitting a soft glow. He sniffs as Zeke dumps himself on the bed next to him.</p><p>“You left me all alone,” he says.</p><p>“Sorry,” Eren says absently. “I saw someone.”</p><p>“Oh? Pray tell.”</p><p>“A boy, I might take a look tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>They have dinner at the same restaurant and then when Zeke crawls into bed, Eren shifts back into his fox form. Sneaks out of the room, he’s trotting off towards the emergency exit, two tails brushing the floor. When he gets to the door, he gets up on his hind leg and pushes the door open. The night air cool on his fur. He bounds off to the left and spots light coming from a relatively high window. He pauses, gets up on his hind leg again, balancing on the window sill. His eyes go wide, it’s the same family. The two boys on the floor watching the television while their parents are on the bed. He watches as the father gets up and turns off the television and then both the mother and the father tuck the boys in. Even with the lights off, Eren can see clearly, the silhouette of the two boys sleeping in the same bed. He flicks his tails excitedly, feeling hungry all of a sudden.</p><p>A hunger that’s got nothing to do with his stomach.</p><p>“We don’t need to do this,” Jean says, sternly.</p><p>“It’s a part of our nature,” Zeke says.</p><p>“No, it’s not—it never was.”</p><p>“A long time ago, we were given sacrifices and in exchange we guided their dead. We left them alone for it too.”</p><p>Jean bristles, his light brown fur standing on end. “They didn’t respect us! They feared us, we don’t need to take a human’s identity. It’s old, aged. We can survive just fine on our own.”</p><p>Zeke stands up, his full height intimidating, the fire casting a large shadow over him, flicks his three tails. “Then, if you think you’re fine without it. You and Armin can leave, you don’t have to stay here.”</p><p>Jean stands down, two tails curled underneath himself. He’s quiet for the whole night after that and he doesn’t bother to say anything in the morning when Zeke calls another meeting, just stares blankly with Armin by his side. Eren comes up to Zeke and Zeke watches silently as he makes his way towards the large sakura tree in the middle of the town square where he likes to nap.</p><p>“I knew you would come around.” He’s curled up, only one eye visible. “You’re not like Jean, you understand what needs to be done in order to survive.”</p><p>So he left with his brother, Armin and Mikasa walking with him all the way to the edge of the forest, where the fog only reaches up to their ankles, all in their fox form. They rub themselves against Eren as Zeke waits, just a few steps ahead.</p><p>“Eren,” Armin says, carefully. “Don’t do anything you think you’ll regret.”</p><p>“I won’t,” he says.</p><p>"So?" Zeke says. "How was it?"</p><p>They're at the same restaurant having breakfast, Eren shrugs. "I couldn't get much done."</p><p>Zeke leans over. "Yelena can give you the keys, if you need it."</p><p>"It's fine, let's go out onto the trails today."</p><p>They're scouting the trails, Zeke mostly leading the way through the burbling stream and paths. A couple of people come up on the path, all foreign sounding. Zeke's in his human form, hiding behind a tree when the voices grow louder. Eren pads, lazily, looking left and right whenever his ears pick up the sound of people in the area, the forest ground crunching under his feet. Around lunch, they stop by a stream and devour a deer.</p><p>Zeke pauses mid-bite. "Have you spotted anyone else?"</p><p>Eren shakes his head.</p><p>That night, Eren sneaks to the emergency exit, towards the same window and watches in fascination. Two boys eating dinner from a container, their parents on the beds with more containers of food. The father says something and then, the boys start to laugh, the mother covering her mouth but laughing just as hard. He watches, even as the lights are turned off and the family slips into bed.</p><p>It's an endless cycle of prowling the forest grounds in the mornings and staring at the family at night. Zeke breathes out heavily one morning, the day before they're due to check out. He scrapes his fork on the plate absently. Eren's taking a sip of his orange juice.</p><p>"If I knew it'd be like this, I'd have just left it alone."</p><p>Eren shrugs, puts his glass down. "I'll think of something."</p><p>"You better."</p><p>They go through the motions of stalking the pathways and then they turn in for the night. Zeke does, Eren kicks off the blankets and hobbles up to the front desk, Yelena looking up at him expectantly.</p><p>"I'd like the key to room one thirteen."</p><p>Yelena's eyes light up. "Very good sir. Will you be needing cleanup assistance as well?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Alright, there's a corner where the vending machines are."</p><p>He limps up to the room, clumsily balancing the key and his crutch. He slots the card key in, looks around the room. It's dark, with only the light from the window illuminating the room with silvery moonlight. He leans the crutch up against the wall, shifts into his fox form. The boy's sharing the bed with his brother. Eren pads up to him, flicking his two tails. The boy's eyes light up when he spots Eren on his side, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"Foxy," he says brightly.</p><p>"Shh," Eren says. "Do you want to go outside to play?"</p><p>"Yeah!" he says.</p><p>Eren takes him to the doorway and pauses. "Can you grab that for me?"</p><p>The boy looks from Eren to the crutch, he nods and gathers it up in his hands. It's bulky and he has to use both his hands to hold it up. Eren slows his pace so that the boy can catch up to him. He walks past the reception desk, thankful it's empty and Yelena conveniently has her back turned. He gets up to the emergency exit, stops and the boy watches.</p><p>Eren nods at the corner. "Put that there and then I'll take you outside."</p><p>"Kay" the boy says.</p><p>He carefully puts the crutch in the corner and Eren gets up on his hind leg and pushes the door open. He waits until the boy is outside. Then he drops down on his three legs. They walk into the woods as if going for a stroll, a boy and his oversized fox with three legs and two tails. And then Eren stops, turns around. The boy, only now realizing the truth, stumbles back eyes wide with fear. And Eren lunges.</p><p>'Hair, face, nails and teeth,' he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>There's a knock on the door, Zeke pauses, walks over and opens it.</p><p>Zeke smirks. "Almost didn't recognize you," he says, stepping back and letting a boy of about five to six years old slip inside, hands hoisting up an oversized crutch.</p><p>He looks at his hands. "I don't feel anything," he laments.</p><p>Zeke stoops down, cups his face in his hand, turns it from one side to another. "Kids don't have much of an identity, you're not gonna get alot from it. You should've grabbed one of the parents."</p><p>"Mhm," Eren says absently.</p><p>"It would've been too risky anyway. Two bodies, Yelena would've had a hell of a time explaining it."</p><p> </p><p>Yelena's absent from the reception desk when they check out in the morning.</p><p>Eren looks around confused, Zeke nods towards the two chairs in the corner. The mother sitting and sobbing into a handkerchief. The father, standing up has a hand on her shoulder. Brother looking completely lost as the police officer takes down notes.</p><p>"It's unfortunate," Yelena says. "But I did tell them about the wildlife here. I'm also very sorry to say this but no refunds."</p><p>The police officer shrugs, closes his notebook and in his best, broken English explains they'll do the best they can with what they have. Yelena walks the police officer towards the exit. Eren and Zeke pass by and Eren slips the extra card key into Yelena's waiting palm, behind her back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the parable of the thin man and the limping man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Udo and Zofia are on a boat with two men who are after them. They can smell it on them, see it in the way they're hovering over them as if circling prey. They call them The Thin Man and The Limping Man. The Thin Man is always one step behind them. While The Limping Man stalks them in the darkest of corners. Zofia thinks The Thin Man is the most dangerous, creeping up from behind them. Udo argues that The Limping Man presents the larger threat, vicious and methodical as if determined to catch them. Regardless of their opinions, one thing is clear: if either catch them they're as good as gone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 I guess? It's more of a vignette. Heavily inspired by Little Nightmares and the trailer for Little Nightmares 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Udo swallows, shoving himself under the bed. On his left, he hears Zofia sneeze, it's loud and he almost bumps his head against the bottom of the bed when he hears it. Just seconds ago, Zofia had caught sight of  someone coming down the hallway. She's on top of him, her shoes digging into his back, while he rests uncomfortably on all fours on the ground. They hear the person even before they manage to spot them. <br/><br/>"Who do you think it is?" Udo hisses.<br/><br/>His question is answered before Zofia can say anything, the telltale signs of a crutch being dragged across the floor. Udo freezes as the door is shoved open, making a loud, metallic bang as it hits the wall. The Limping Man's legs are all he sees, his view of Zofia completely obstructed, he pushes himself further into the wall until he feels it against his back. He squeaks and this seems to catch The Limping Man's attention. He watches helplessly as The Limping Man places his crutch on the side of the bed. Bends down and the motion is fluid, smooth despite The Limping Man's bad leg. And then he sees The Limping Man's face, tuft of red hair, his right eye flashing green for a brief second, Udo swears he sees slits in it. The left, clouded as if blinded. Then, The Limping Man thrusts his hand into the space underneath the bed. Udo fluffs himself up, unsure of when he'd changed into his fox form but grateful, as he curls his tail around himself, sniffling.<br/><br/>Zofia is the first to react. Under her own bed, she reaches for the small broken music box toy, stripped of everything except the windup mechanism. She sticks her tongue out aiming for the outside of the door, then she tosses the music box into the hallway. The reaction is swift, The Limping Man's right eye flashes green again, lips curling into a vicious snarl. Rows of sharp, jagged teeth and then in a dark brown blur he's gone, chasing after the sound of the music box bouncing around in the hallway. <br/><br/>Udo's the first to crawl out his hiding spot, breathes out heavy.<br/><br/>Zofia's laughing as she crawls out from under her bed. "It's just The Limping Man, I can't believe you shifted because of him."<br/><br/>"That's not funny," Udo says, his fur bristling. "You know I think he's dangerous."<br/><br/>Zofia shrugs, walks up to where the crutch is leaned up against the bed. She's staring at it and Udo pads up to her, smoothing his silvery fur out. She tries to lift it and Udo can feel the hairs on his back flare up again.<br/><br/>"What are you doing?" he hisses. "He's gonna come back for it."<br/><br/>"Not if we toss it overboard," she says, a matter of factly. "Help me get rid of it."<br/><br/>Udo shifts back into his human form, he shoves open the small port window in their room. The roar of the ocean fills their ears as Zofia tosses The Limping Man's crutch out the window. It jams about halfway out and they both throw their weight against it, watch as it becomes engulfed by the large waves. She takes his hand before he can say anything and--both shift into their fox forms. Zofia, pure white with some yellow hues if there were sunlight to catch it and Udo as dark as night, with silvery moonlight on his back.<br/><br/>On the balcony, Udo freezes, sees a large dent on the railings where The Limping Man had jumped down to the first floor. They both tiptoe around it, staring down at the large, dark brown fox beneath them. He's got the music box in his jaws, crushing it. Growling and spitting, foaming at the mouth. His eye missing, healed skin where it should be and left leg nothing more than a stub. He flicks his two tails impatiently.<br/><br/>"Now look what you did," Udo spits out angrily. "He's pissed, he's gonna fucking kill us!"<br/><br/>Zofia shrugs. "How's he gonna do that without his crutch?"<br/><br/>"He's a fox, he can walk on three legs."<br/><br/>"But can he chase us on three legs?" Zofia asks, staring directly at him. "And can he see us with his one eye?"<br/><br/>Udo huffs. "Fine, but we still gotta hide. I can't believe another fox wants to cannibalize us."<br/><br/>"You mean two foxes," Zofia corrects. "Do foxes actually practice cannibalism?"<br/><br/>"How should I know," Udo hisses, picking up the pace. "I only know you, your parents and my parents. None of us were cannibals."<br/><br/>"Maybe it's different out here. Mum used to tell me tales of places where creatures like us just killed and ate each other."<br/><br/>Udo's ears perk up at a sound and he can tell Zofia's heard the exact same thing he has. "Run," he whispers, crouching down.<br/><br/>They push open a door that leads to a room lined with shelves and a large collection of books. They duck under one of the shelves and the figure reveals themselves. Udo breathes a sigh of relief when he sees The Thin Man walk into the room but Zofia moves until she's up against one of the shelves. The Thin Man doesn't seem to have any sort of defect the way The Limping Man does. He's tall and like his name suggests, thin. He has dark hair and he smiles a little too wide for Udo's liking. The Thin Man pauses at the threshold, rummages through his pocket until he grabs a lighter which he flicks open. The flame illuminates his face, he has the same signature smile, cruel and just--not right in his long lanky body.<br/><br/>He turns a corner and Zofia watches carefully as he disappears. They both hear him climb up a ladder, the flame casting long shadows on top the shelves. Zofia's the first to jump out of the hiding spot, shaking herself off. Udo slowly crawls out, even though he finds The Limping Man more frightening, The Thin Man is just as unsettling.<br/><br/>They're walking close to the doorway and Udo pauses. "Where do you think he went?"<br/><br/>"I don't care, let's go before he comes back."<br/><br/>A sound, guttural like a snarl makes both their fur stand on end. Slowly, Udo looks up and sees a large, white fox splayed out on the top of a shelf. He smiles, bearing his teeth, claws sinking into the wood of the shelf. Udo bolts out, not even bothering to see if Zofia's following him. He sprints into the hallway, barely registering the fact that the large, white fox hasn't moved from it's spot. <br/><br/>"Udo!" Zofia screams. <br/><br/>Udo looks back and sees a man--with long brown hair scoop up Zofia in one hand. She's struggling and biting him and the man brings her to his side and tucks her underneath his armpit. The man is heavily leaning on the wall, most of his left leg is gone and Udo can see a patch of smooth skin where his left eye should be. Udo's tail fluffs up, even in a new body, he recognizes The Limping Man.<br/><br/>"Udo, run!"<br/><br/>Udo pauses, one paw off the ground but turns around when he sees The Thin Man come through the doorway. He manages to find a small carpeted corner. It used to be red but time's dulled it's colours. Udo sniffs, human form now. He rubs at his eyes. His hands curl into fists, he rubs his eyes with his sleeves furiously. He takes a deep breath, shifts back into his fox form.<br/><br/>The door to the library is wide open and candles are lit as if inviting him in.<br/><br/>Slowly, he tiptoes in, making sure to stay on the carpet. His footsteps making less noise that way, carefully he wedges himself into the shelves so that he doesn't disturb the books, moving further in. He almost jumps out of his skin when he sees The Thin Man. But The Thin Man's paying no real attention to him, pulling books from one shelf and placing it on another. He trots down to the depths of the library, where he sees another door, closed. He stares, spots a small window and a stack on books leading up to it. <br/><br/>He climbs the stack, cautious as if trying not to let the whole thing come down and alert The Thin Man. The room is bare, dark. There's a tv in the corner and, he smells her before his eyes completely adjust to the darkness, Zofia. She's hovering over the floor, in a cage, still in fox form. Her ears perk up and she turns around.<br/><br/>"Udo," she says.<br/><br/>"Hang on," he says. "I'll get you out."<br/><br/>"Be careful, I don't know where The Limping Man went."<br/><br/>Udo sits down on his haunches, stares up at the contraption. There's a thick rope, intertwined on the top of the cage and it leads to a mechanism hidden behind the tv. Udo leaps up on top of the tv and sees the rope tied up to a reel. He frowns.<br/><br/>"Udo, there's a handle somewhere, I saw him use it," Zofia says. "Don't just cut the rope."<br/><br/>"I know," Udo snaps.<br/><br/>He looks up, sees Zofia swaying in her cage. He spots the handle underneath the tv. He sticks his paw and manages to grab it between his claws. Pulling it closer to himself, he slips it out from the tv. Then, shifting back to his human form, he sticks the handle in the reel and slowly starts to rotate the handle. Zofia's cage descending as it sways back and forth. There's a soft thump when the cage finally hits the ground. Zofia paws at the lock, manages to hook a claw in it, a few twists and they hear a click. Udo shifts back into his fox form and presses his forehead against hers.<br/><br/>There's a creaking sound and then, The Limping Man bursts in, his large fox form taking up most of the room. He snarls and the two manage to slip underneath him. <br/><br/>"We're almost out, Zofia," Udo gasps out. "We gotta leave here. We gotta just jump out."<br/><br/>"We're not gonna make it."<br/><br/>He can see the open door just ahead and then his heart sinks when it shuts and The Thin Man's massive, white fox form blocks the entrance. He gives them a wild, almost frenzied smile. <br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>Zeke's laughing at the misunderstanding and Eren has both his hands wedged in between his legs, completely expressionless. In between the four of them is a large bag stocked with food wrapped in plastic packaging. The Thin Man--Zeke's real human form has fair hair and wears glasses. The Limping Man--Eren has long brown hair that he's got tied back. Zofia's eating one of the strange food wrapped in plastic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You dropped," Zeke manages to get out in between breaths. "The crutch in the ocean?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Udo's staring down at rusted spot. "Yeah, I thought you guys were gonna eat us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh that's rich."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren's hand shoots out and before Udo can register it, he grabs Udo's arm. "And," Eren says, with a tone as vicious as a snarl. "What do you plan to do to make it up to me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Udo stares, Eren's right eye has it's trademark slit, his nails--sharp as claws, digging into his skin, leaving a nasty mark.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the hitchhiker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Porco and Reiner encounter an eccentric stranger on the highway. Slight Reiner/Eren.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The highway Reiner takes is one that, for lack of a better term, has a reputation for being haunted.</p>

<p></p><div class="cuttag-open">
  <p>Not that Porco actually thinks that but the road’s seen better days. Now, it’s mostly unkempt, large potholes and cracks on the surface, street lights that flicker on and off. This time, most of the lights are off, even though it’s the dead of night. Porco sags in his seat. He attributes this to the storm they’re caught up in, thunder rumbling in the distance and flashes of lightning every once in a while. He stares out the window so that he’s not making eye contact with Reiner, an almost impossible feat as Porco’s sitting in the backseat.</p>
  <p>Nothing passes between them, the conversation still bitter as Porco tells Reiner to turn the radio off. He obliged, of course, but now the silence is stifling, the rain hitting the car the only noise that’s heard. Reiner has the full-blinding headlights on, trying to cut through the rain, since most of the streetlights aren’t working. Porco feels himself dozing off, leaning against the window, arms crossed when he feels the car slowing down. He blinks, opens his eyes.</p>
  <p>On the right, Porco spots it, one of the few street lights still working and underneath it a red umbrella with a strange black pattern on the edges. The figure, an afterthought, almost, leaning against the pole. Reiner parks his car close to the figure. Porco leans closer, can only discern a few key characteristics. One, is that the figure is a man and a rather disheveled one at that, wild, brown hair falling all over his face. He’s leaning on a crutch, umbrella in the other hand.</p>
  <p>Before Porco can say anything, Reiner rolls down the window and shouts out, “Hey, do you need a ride?”</p>
  <p>The man doesn’t move, as still as a statue. It takes a moment before he shifts, and it’s stiff and awkward. “Yes,” he says, voice quiet but loud enough for both to hear.</p>
  <p>He slips into the car with a practiced precision, umbrella closed and crutch wedged between his legs. He’s in the driver’s seat, says his name’s Eren. There’s a strange crackle in the air as Eren’s shutting the door, Porco spots the streetlight flashing before it goes dark.</p>
  <p>“Where are you going, Eren?” Reiner asks, turning off the shoulder of the road.</p>
  <p>Eren shrugs. “The place should be close by, I’ll tell you where to go.”</p>
  <p>From the rearview mirror, Porco can see Reiner nod slightly.</p>
  <p>Eren reaches over and starts to turn the dials to the radio. There’s a look that passes between Porco and Reiner from the mirror and Porco opens his mouth but clamps it shut, unable to find the words. Eren fiddles around with the dials, mostly static, stopping at a station playing classical Jazz.</p>
  <p>He leans back in his seat. “You don’t mind, do you?”</p>
  <p>Reiner shakes his head. “No.”</p>
  <p>“Good, I thought maybe I had crossed a line.”</p>
  <p>“Don’t worry about it,” Porco says.</p>
  <p>Eren closes his eyes, tilts his head up to the ceiling. “I like Jazz, it reminds me of when I was a child.”</p>
  <p>“Is Jazz the only music you listen to?” Reiner asks, though it feels more like a phrase than a question.</p>
  <p>Eren shrugs. “More or less. Maybe if I listened to other music I’d like it too but I’ve only ever heard Jazz in my life.”</p>
  <p>Porco groans in his head, the station only plays instrumental Jazz but he doesn’t want to speak up. There’s something unsettling about Eren, from the way he’s completely stoic to his ruffled and stained shirt. The way he keeps looking at the rearview mirror, trying to make eye contact with him and smiling like they’re both sharing a horrible secret. He shifts, putting his head against the glass once more, squeezes his eyes shut.</p>
  <p>There’s another sound, rumbling.</p>
  <p>He opens his eyes, rain still pelting the windows, sees Reiner look down to the gas meter.</p>
  <p>“Looks like I’ll need to fill up,” Reiner says.</p>
  <p>“I know a place,” Eren says, nodding to the right side. “Turn here, there’s a gas station not too far away.”</p>
  <p>Reiner raises an eyebrow but says nothing as he puts on his turn signals. They turn a corner and drive down a bumpy road, loose pebbles rattling the windows and the ground outside. “Are you sure?” Reiner asks.</p>
  <p>Eren nods. “It’s further down. Close to where you can drop me off.”</p>
  <p>It takes about fifteen more minutes before they spot the light coming from the gas station. By then, Porco’s fingers curl around the driver’s seat. It’s almost uncanny, the flashing sign of the gas station. Reiner parks the car next to a filing station. He shuts the car door and Porco seizes his opportunity, leaning over to Eren.</p>
  <p>“Alright, I know you’re gonna do something to us, what can I do to change your mind?”</p>
  <p>Eren smiles, the top half of his face veiled by his long hair and eye patch. “I like you, you’re not one to mince words.”</p>
  <p>“I don’t give a shit about that,” Porco hisses. “What do you want?”</p>
  <p>Eren tilts his head as if thinking. “I like his scent, if you can give me something of his, I’ll spare the both of you.”</p>
  <p>Porco dumps himself back in his seat, crosses his arms. He closes his eyes and tilts his head up to the ceiling. “Alright, I think Reiner has some gloves in the compartment.” He pulls himself back up and nods his head towards the compartment. Eren pulls at the handle and Porco curses under his breath. “It’s locked.”</p>
  <p>“How unfortunate.”</p>
  <p>“Alright, just don’t do anything, I’ll get the keys.” He moves to his seat, slides over so that he’s closer to Reiner, who’s reaching in his back pocket. Porco’s eyes widen, he taps on the window and Reiner freezes, stares at Porco. “Hey you're not planning using your credit card, are you?”</p>
  <p>“Why not?” he says but he’s already slipping his wallet back in.</p>
  <p>“This place looks sketchy as hell.”</p>
  <p>“Fine.”</p>
  <p>“Leave your keys here,” Porco says as Reiner wordlessly tosses his keys to Porco. “Get me a soda too.”</p>
  <p>Reiner grunts.</p>
  <p>Porco waits until Reiner’s opened the door to the convenience store before he leans over again and jumps when something knocks against the windshield. A man with short blond hair slams his squeegee against the windshield, the surface going blurry with the water. He’s about to lean back, defeated when Eren waves his hand and the man pauses, narrows his baby blue eyes and purses his lips. He walks away. Porco watches the man walk away before he flips through the keys, finds the smallest one and sticks it in the lock. It clicks open and Porco leans back, breathes in heavily. He watches from the rearview mirror as Eren carefully opens the glove compartment and takes out one of Reiner’s leather gloves.</p>
  <p>“Just one,” Porco instructs. “I don’t want to hear Reiner bitching about his missing gloves, those damn things were expensive.”</p>
  <p>“Alright then,” Eren says, the smile never leaving his face.</p>
  <p>He grabs one of the gloves and pockets it in his trenchcoat.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>The door jingles when he enters the store, like one of those old time movies.</p>
  <p>The storekeeper looks up, watching Reiner carefully. He doesn’t say anything but watches as Reiner makes his way towards the refrigerator. There’s a tense moment when he opens it up and slowly grabs a can from the back. When he turns, the storekeeper’s eyes are on a magazine, splayed out on the counter but Reiner still feels his eyes lingering on him. He walks up to the counter and the storekeeper shoves the magazine to the side.</p>
  <p>Reiner pulls out some bills from his pocket. The storekeeper stares on disinterested. He doesn't say anything as Reiner slaps the bills on the counter. There's a noise like a high-pitched whine and Reiner manages to spot two puppies curled into each other, sleeping on what looks like a cat bed. He tilts his head, leaning over unconsciously, their snouts much too long for a dog. He swallows, realizes they aren’t dogs but foxes--baby foxes.</p>
  <p>He nods his head in the direction of the foxes. "Those yours?"</p>
  <p>The storekeeper freezes, he's counting out the cash from the cash register. "Yeah," he says slowly, as if suspicious.</p>
  <p>"That legal?" he asks.</p>
  <p>The storekeeper scrunches up the bills in his hand. "Don't matter, they're mine."</p>
  <p>He opens his mouth but the storekeeper beats him to it, scowling. He has light brown hair, almost the same colour as the foxes’ fur sleeping on the cat bed. "Best to just leave it if you don't want trouble."</p>
  <p>Reiner purses his lips. "Alright then."</p>
  <p>He grabs the can of soda and change from the storekeeper, barely hears it when one of the foxes start to whimper as he’s pushing open the door.</p>
  <p>“And don’t come back if you don’t want trouble,” the storekeeper says over the jingling of the bell.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>The ride becomes suspiciously quiet.</p>
  <p>The skies clearing up, still a slight drizzle. Eren’s mostly rattling off directions like a GPS while Porco looks on, arms crossed, glaring at something. His can of soda Reiner’s bought for him almost forgotten now. He places it on one of the cupholders, says something about saving it for later. Reiner doesn’t say anything on the matter but narrows his eyes suspiciously.</p>
  <p>“Here,” Eren says.</p>
  <p>Reiner stops the car and lifts an eyebrow, the desert stretches for miles, no building or lights in sight. “You sure?” he asks.</p>
  <p>Eren nods. “Yeah.”</p>
  <p>He opens the car door and Reiner grabs his hand, Eren stares down at Reiner’s hand, as if pausing. “Don’t worry,” he says. “I know the way from here, just turn back past the gas station and you’ll be able to get back on the highway.”</p>
  <p>“You--.”</p>
  <p>“For fuck’s sake, Reiner, just let him go. It’s fucking cold,” Porco shouts from the backseat.</p>
  <p>“It’s okay,” Eren says, lips tilting into an awkward smile. He pulls Reiner’s hand off of him, gently. “Like I said, I know the way. Don’t worry.”</p>
  <p>“Alright then,” Reiner says.</p>
  <p>“Take care.”</p>
  <p>In the rearview mirror, Reiner spots a large shadowy creature, when it turns around, all he can see is one red eye, on the right side and twin tails flitting behind it. There’s a high pitched yowling noise that startles Porco and he turns to look in the back window. Going a little pale as he settles into his seat.</p>
  <p>The gas station’s closed when Reiner passes it. Something makes him slow down when he gets near the entranceway to the store. The doors are wide open and he hears a much softer high-pitched laughter. He hears Porco hiss softly, ‘don’t’ as the car’s basically crawling towards the entrance. In the darkness of the store, something shifts and then Reiner’s stepping on the gas as something jumps out, mouth foaming. A large fox, sandy-brown in colour, two tails flicking up in the air as if in warning.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>